1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for a roll, particularly a roll for continuous casting apparatus, which comprises a support means and a bearing means for the roll, the bearing means being affixed to the support means and a wedge element being optionally positioned between the support and bearing means, and the support means and the bearing means defining channels for the circulation of a cooling fluid therethrough, the support means and bearing means channels being in communication with each other across a plane of support of the bearing means on the support means through respective ends of the channels. The channels are connected to inlet and discharge conduits for the cooling fluid, which are affixed to the support means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the connections between the conduits and the channels are constituted by flexible or rigid pipes at the exterior of the support means and they are, therefore, quite vulnerable. In continuous casting apparatus, for example, these connecting pipes are subject to destruction by hot liquid metal which may escape from the casting. Furthermore, each time it is desired to replace a roll and its bearings, the connecting pipes must be detached from the bearings and must be reattached to the bearings of the new roll, which takes time and complicates the operation.
To remedy this inconvenience, it has been proposed to provide the bearing means with ferrules attached to the cooling fluid channels and projecting from the end face of the bearing means supporting the same on the support means, these ferrules being received in the open ends of the cooling fluid channels in the support means when the bearing means is placed on the support means, the cooling fluid channels in the support means being connected to the inlet and discharge conduits for the cooling fluid. The ferrules have a frusto-conical end to facilitate their entry into the open channel ends in the support means and are provided with fluid-tight gaskets. This arrangement is not satisfactory, however, when it is necessary to be able to adjust the position of the bearing means with respect to the support means by the interposition of wedges, as is particularly the case in a continuous casting machine where the position of each roll must be so adjusted that the roll assembly defines a regular support surface of a predetermined profile for the casting. Furthermore, the arrangement requires a perfect alignment of the ferrules and the support means channels, which is difficult to obtain in long assemblies.